


Hands On Research (Caster Gil x Master Request)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Hands On Research (Caster Gil x Master Request)

When Master had offered to help organize and catalog his treasury, Gil was shocked and amused. 

 

"You do realize it will take a lifetime to accomplish?"

 

"But I just know you have so many incredible artifacts in there, many of which no one of our era has ever seen.  It would be such an amazing opportunity!  Please Gil!  I promise not to damage or take anything!"

 

"You also realize I have to stay in there while you do this.  I already know what I own, why would I want to bore myself with what I already know?"

 

She snuggles up against him which causes him to blush slightly.  "Because I will be completely at your intellectual mercy every second and I know how much you LOVE to educate me on things I don't know." 

 

Gil rolls his eyes and looks away as his blush deepens.  "Insolent Master.  If you weren't so uneducated I wouldn't be put in this situation."  He grumbles as she giggles softly. 

 

"And if you weren't so unorganized, I never would have asked."  She said with the sweetest smile before kissing his shoulder.

 

"For your information..." he says with a serious edge to his tone "...I have an organizational system in place.  Just because YOU are too ignorant to get it, doesn't mean there isn't one." 

 

"MMMmmmm is that right.  My apologies oh great and magnanimous King.  I forgot that alphabetizing piles by the first letter the items starts with is an effective means of categorizing."  Then she gets up before he can give a remark.  "I'm ready whenever you are."

 

Gil just glares at her a moment before getting up and calling the portal to his treasury.  When they get inside, the first thing she runs towards is the stacks and stacks of books piled on the floor.....next to partially filled book cases.  "What did you just forget to put them back or were you just assuming someone else would do it?  How do you even know what books are where?"

 

"The piles are organized by date of research and subject researched.  I know exactly what pile contains what AND what research I was able to obtain from each one."

 

"Really?"  She says with a bemused smile.  "Shall I test that bold statement?"

 

Gil crosses his arms bored.  "If you must, but I am not here for games."

 

"Just shut up and humor me you stuck up, pompous,  scrooge."

 

  Gil glares at her again, but she doesn't notice as she has started scanning piles to find the perfect book.

 

 

Picking up a moderately thick volume, she muses at the title.  "Aqueducts of the Roman Era."

 

"Arthur asked me what the best method for channeling and transporting fresh water to populations was since he had it in his mind that Headquarters should be refashioned as a modern Camelot for defensive and aesthetic reasons.  The other books in that stack should include: 'Buttresses and You: An Architects guide to Renaissance Elegance', 'Stain Glass Through the Ages', and 'The Almanac of Growing Populations'."

 

She nodded her head impressed.  "Ok magnet brain.  Let's do another."  This time she starts wandering the stack, glancing briefly at books here and there but finding nothing that resonates with the challenge she has had dropped in her lap.  It isn't until she finds a tiny stack hidden behind several larger stacks that she realizes she has hit the jackpot.  "This should be interesting."  She says quietly before dangling the 2" tomb by her finger tips until she comes back into view of Gil who leans lazily against the wall leading into the "library". 

 

"Alright YOUR HIGHNESS, what about this particular gem I just found?"

 

The minute Gil's eyes land on the book in question his eyes go wide and his face red.

 

"Oh hoho I sense a story behind this.  Do tell!  What in the world would you need to research '1001 Kama Sutra Positions' for?  Better yet, when did you start THIS particular research?"  Her eyes dripped mischief and Gil was at a loss as to how to respond.  There was no way he wanted to tell her he had started THAT particular research not that long after they had bonded in an attempt to make any intimacy they shared unforgettable.  Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that, at least as far as he could tell, she had no intimate intentions for him so he left the research unfinished as he saw no reason to continue if there was no reasons to apply his knowledge.

 

"I don't see why I should indulge you with that answer.I already proved my point.My recollection is flawless."

 

She hums."I'm still not convinced."She says as she leans against a shelf and begins leafing though the pages."My my, what I wouldn't give to know who this was for.SOMEONE must be benefiting immensely."That's when she bites her lower lip as her fingers trace what he can only guess are the models demonstrating the positions listed with detailed descriptions.

 

Gil remains in his spot half watching her read as her eyes hood slightly and her breathing becomes deeper while her fingers start to run up and down her decolletage.Her gestures are so feminine for once thathe can't help but be caught up in her response as he too begins recalling what he read from the pages and burned into his memory. 

 

"Gil...?"Her voice was slightly breathy and beginning to lace with need. 

 

"What is it?"He resounded a little too harshly.

 

"Did you.....ever want to do the things in this book to anyone?" 

 

He feels her eyes slide from the page and onto him as he tries desperately to stare at a spot on the wall with as much nonchalance as he can muster.

 

"Why do you ask?I never took you for an eroticist."He says as he crosses his arms and tries to situate himself against the wall. 

 

That's when she places the book down and walks with a saunter up to him."There is a lot I fear, my dear Caster, that you do not know about me." 

 

"Is that so?Then why don't you......". Then his lips are silenced as she grabs his face and presses her lips desperately to his as she pulls him into a rough kiss. 

 

Please Gil....do some of those things to me.Just this once....pretend.....pretend that you want me. She says in his mind, her kisses becoming more passionate as her tongue caresses his bottom lip begging for entrance. 

 

I could never pretend to love someone as ignorant as you.He says as his lips return her hunger.  The fact that I actually do love you despite your ignorance is irritating.

 

Her hands dig into his chest, which is now bare from him removing everything from the waist up, as she tries to look him in the eye, but Gil just leans down and bites her nipple through her clothing causing her to gasp and arch her back. 

 

"Damn you Cas."  She moans and he begins tugging at her upper layers. 

 

"Take this worthless fabric off if you want me to show you what is in that book that you took such interest in."

 

She yanks off her upper clothing revealing her naked torso to his diligent ministrations.Her skin was softer and more supple than he had imagined as his lips trailed over her chest and breastswhile his hands slide down and under her side buttoned track pants to grip her ass.

 

"Was there a position you saw that you wanted me to try on you?"  He asked with sensual curiosity. 

 

The feel of her skin heating under his touch as his words drew the desire from her very core excited him. 

 

"Actually, yes....". She looks at him with needy eyes as she sets her lips absentmindedly."

 

"And that would be?"  Cas asks in the barest of whispers in her ear. 

 

She can't contain the slight moan that escapes before she responds, "The Precipice and I want you on bottom.....playing with me as I ride you."

 

The thought of her exposing her core to him as she rode him sent waves of arousal through his body.  "If that is what you wish."  Then he bends down and grabs her pants before yanking them open, the repeated sound of buttons snapping opening in a flurry increasing the already intense arousal for both parties. 

 

Holding the remains of her pants on with just the elastic, he pulls them down before removing his own.  With them both naked, he pulls a priceless white tiger pelt from a portal linked somewhere else in his treasury that he lays down before taking her hand and pulling them down to the floor on top of it.  Without releasing her hand, his lays down and pulls her towards him at an angle so she is forced to straddle him.

 

She blushes as her sex opens and exposes her to him entirely.  

 

"Come now Master, we don't have to jump right into it.  The book clearly states that kisses are valuable prerequisites to sex so bring those lips here so I can properly entice you."  

 

She goes to bend down to kiss him again, but Gil just smirks and places his hands on her ass before pushing her hips towards his face.  Gasping at the sudden shove, her knees buckle as he pulls her core down to his lips.  

 

She is sweeter than he had imagined and her smell is intoxicating.  Sit on my face woman.  I need all of you.   He says unceremoniously as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her ass.

 

She has no option but to comply as his tongue penetrates her slip deeply as his lips suck her clit directly after.  

 

"Gil....." She moans with abandon as he hums against her core sending ripples of pleasure through her body.  

 

Now your other lips.  Then he pushes her hips towards his before grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her lips to his, pressing his tongue into her mouth as she gasps from the sudden forcefulness of his actions.  Tangling her fingers in his hair, she presses her chest against his as her ass presses against his bent legs.  

 

That's it kitten.  Melt for me.  Then he gently pushes her back, separating their bodies as he places his hands on her hips and guides her above his.  "You saw the image.  Place your feet flat at my hips and slide me inside you as you lean your back against my legs before you bend your back over my knees, placing your hands flat on the floor.

 

Helping to support her hips with one hand, she braces against his back as his other hand holds his erect shaft at the right angle for her to easily envelop it with her core.  He doesn't force her to move fast or slow, just allows her to set her own pace as she envelops him completely in one slow downward thrust.  When she has adjusted to his size and has situated her hips, she leans back and places her hands on the floor per the instructions.

 

Releasing his hand from her hip, he parts her legs farther before wetting his thumb with saliva.  "Now the fun begins.  Make sure to enjoy yourself and not worry about hurting me.  You couldn't physically if you tried."  He can mentally hear her blush and he smirks.  "Get ready Master, I don't intend to let you off easy."  Then without giving her a chance to think, he leans on his left elbow as his thumb fondles her clit and his hips thrust up, setting a moderately aggressive pace.

 

As soon as the first thrust completes and her hips separate enough to create a deeper penetration the next thrust, she loses all reason and begins trying to time her downward thrust with his upward, demanding to feel his girth stretch her walls as it inches closer and closer to her engorging G-spot.  

 

"So needy already.  We have barely even gotten started.  If you wanted me to fuck you this badly why didn't you say something sooner?"

 

"Shut up you shitty Caster and let your dick do all the talking.  I care little for your lip."

 

"Funny, you liked my lips a few minute ago when they were sucking that slit of yours."

 

"Cheeky fucker....." then she gasps as I thrust up hard, penetrating enough to plow into her G-spot causing a shudder to wrack her body as her juices pour out of her lips and onto the fur rug.  

 

"Oh Master, who knew you would be this responsive to my hands on research.  If I knew I had such a willing pupil, I would have done this MUCH sooner."  Then he increases the speed on her clit as he thrusts harder and a little faster, not giving her a chance to form a retort.  

 

If he had to admit, the sight of her bent over him backwards was highly erotic.  The way her breasts bounced sideways in counter clockwise circles with each thrust, the way her torso stretched seductively showing her sensually elongated feminine figure, the way her legs kept parting more and more to accept more and more of him....

 

 

From this moment on he would research each and ever page with her body, willingly or not though he doubted she would object.  

 

"Cas....I can't last much longer."

 

"Then come ride me like normal so I can kiss you and steal all your moans and cries of ecstasy for myself."

 

She bent forward quickly, staying upright so he could continue to stimulate her until the very end when she bent down and slammed her lips against his as she drenched his hips with her fluids as her orgasm tore through her body.

 

He followed shortly  as her walls clamped around him and her nails dug into his hair and shoulder.  

 

When their high was done, she looked into his eyes and traced the line of his lips her thumb.  I love you, you fucking arrogant Caster.  I always have."

 

"You sure have an odd way of showing it."  He smirked and she hit his chest.

 

"It's unsightly to love a Mongrel, but I guess I love you none the less."

 

"How kind of you."  She said with a flat tone.  "I guess now that you are done with me I should leave?"  She goes to get up and he slams her down.  

 

"Don't ever think that.  I have never seen you as a toy to use.  Everyone else, of course, but not you."  Then he caresses her cheek.  "Let's call it a day and go home so I can properly lay with you and show you what my love really looks like.

 

She blushes.  "I guess I can agree to that, but only because you asked so nicely.


End file.
